Of Guildmates and Guildleader
by BloodVixen
Summary: Its not easy leading a guild of hotblooded fighters; it gets worse when the dreaded 'L' word is involved. Slight Crack. Shonen-ai. Champion/HWizard/LordKnight, side pair SinX/HPriest.
1. A Guild's Foundation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A crack story of a group of guild mates and days of fooling around in guild chat. There are plenty of direct speech floating around; you have been warned.

Oh. And there is Shonen-ai.

* * *

Of Guildmates and Guildleader

_Chapter 1 - A Guild's Foundation_

.

.

.

"Yuui."

The champion stopped and turned when he heard his name. "Yes?"

"Mind having a chat?" I pointed to the guild room that we had recently acquired. He nodded and walked into the small hall, his spirit spheres' light illuminating the poorly lit room.

"Frankly speaking Yuui, I've noticed a lack of effort on your part during the last few castle raids. No, no, I'm not faulting you for that." The champion had attempted to apologize. "I know you have a tight schedule for some of your private matters, so it isn't a problem if you wish to sit out some of the battles."

"But I believe I'm not the only one who has noticed that you've been avoiding some of our guildmates lately." He tensed slightly. "Namely, Rito and Syfer. The two you're closest to."

I paused, and he fidgeted with his Garm Claw. "Yuui? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

He flinched when I stared at him. "Um... I think... yeah, or something..."

"And I assume you don't want to talk to me about it?"

"...Sorry."

Ugh. Now he'd start blaming himself again. "You are not obliged to tell me, Yuui. But you might want to talk to someone about it. The guys are worried about you three." I picked up my katars and walked out of the room. "Idy was looking for you, said something about a new fist weapon. I'm going to take a look in the castle's treasure room. Later."

.

* * *

I had never expected being a guildleader to be such a headache. Castles giving useless items again and news going around about another alliance between the bigger guilds... We'd probably be bombarded and piled-over again come next war. I also had two members excuse themselves from the war due to personal matters and even one who'd just thrown a tantrum, insisting that he would help our enemies for the war.

Knocking one's head against a wall is not a good cure for headaches. It tends to make them worse.

The guild room was a present of sorts from the rulers of Midgard. Of course, it took me ages of running errands and completing quests for these gods above to get enough favour points to actually request for a private guild room. It did, however, provide a nice and serene location for our people to rest, away from the loud and noisy chaos that was normally known as Prontera.

The sound of someone entering the room shook me from my line of thought. I looked towards the entrance, and seeing our guild's sole High Wizard staring at me, threw a bag of red gemstones at him.

"Fox. What did you say to Yuui?"

"Nothing much."

He regarded me with suspicion, but dropped the subject. "We're going to have a hard time for the next war."

I nodded distractedly. The Bloody Butterfly card in my pouch had reminded me of something I was supposed to tell him.

"Ruul is going to look for the Valkyrie. He wants advice regarding skills he should pay attention to. I think you'll probably be able to give him an idea of what he could take note of." And I needed to pass the card to Ruul when I saw him.

The room echoed slightly when a voice rang out. _"Fox, we're going down to Magma dungeons. Drag Rito with you, please?"_

I looked at the wizard, and he sighed. "Going?"

"You say it as if I have a choice." I laughed as we trudged our way out of the guild room. "And Rito, you are the only ice powerhouse around here."

"Ruul could do it."

"Maybe after he meets the valkyrie and after he gets used to his new skills. You know he is much younger than you are."

_"Fox~! Rito~!"_

_"We're coming, we're coming..."_

_"Uh guys, are we supposed to walk there?"_

_"Aldebaran. Cylia's got the warp."_

It turned out that Ruul had already joined the party before us; in fact, quite a lot of our guildmates were there. The young Wizard waved to us when we made our way over to where they had set up camp, backed neatly into a corner to deter backstabbing monsters. Two high priests flanked him on both sides, guarding the boy from stray monsters. Yuui stood in front, lashing out at a sky deleter which had escaped the blast of Ruul's stormgust.

The champ missed a hit on the flying monster when Rito took his position in the group, right behind Yuui. The loud gibberish for greetings they used to throw at each other was conspicuously absent, along with the warmth of their usually boisterous camaraderie.

No point fretting. Nothing much I could do if they refused to spill.

"Incoming!"

A large group of moving creatures came into sight, the noise that they made echoing in the large volcanic cavern. Our resident Lord Knight rode in front of the mob, swinging his Brionac as he ran towards the party on his mount. "Gust away!"

Blizzard rained down behind him, casing the monsters in layers of ice. Weapons met the frozen monsters, and they broke from their icy prison into yet another blast of sub-zero ice spell. Sometimes, I thought of pitying these poor creatures.

After the wave of monsters, the lord knight dashed off once more into the open area, provoking the monsters that were, like most monsters, minding their own business. Monster luring was usually the default job for close range combat classes with enough stamina, which also meant that I too, was classified under this group of "monster bait" in the party. No complaints there, since our training parties did help improve our skills.

And they also provided a chance for me to talk to the peco rider.

"Syfer."

It wasn't difficult, catching up to him, seeing as he had to wait for the army of slower monsters behind him. "Any explanations as to why Rito was giving you the death glare?"

"No clue. Maybe 'cause I ran off with some of his cards."

"Right. You know that is not possible. You guys share cards like we share candy."

He only shrugged and continued towing his monsters toward our party. "Incoming!"

We stayed in the cavern until our priestess had to leave. Throughout the entire period, Yuui was silent, even as the whole group bickered and joked with each other. Several times, Rito made to drag the quiet champ into the conversation, only to have him merely return a smile and move a little further from the group. Syfer, however, chatted with the group as if he hadn't noticed Rito's presence at all.

As I had told Yuui, I wasn't the only person who had noticed the increasing tension between them. Running in and out of the party with the monsters that I had gathered, I could see more than one worried gaze on them, after which most of these gazes turned to me questioningly.

Yes. I was responsible for all guild problems; I was supposed to know about all the guildmates' troubles. God help me.

.

* * *

When I returned to the guild room, my second in command was sitting there, reading his book.

"Tet." Dropping my katars, I sat down heavily beside him, catching a glance of the open tome. War Defense. My partner, it seemed, was already preparing for the next war. "Do something about those three. They're getting on my nerves."

We had an unspoken rule in the guild. That is, if you do not have a solution to a problem, ask Tetsu. I figured that this rule applied to me as well, since I was also considered a member of the guild.

Another reason was that I happened to be married to this man.

He closed the book and stuffed it into his small bag. "Did you manage to find out what happened between them?"

"Obviously not."

"Then what, exactly, can I do about it?"

"Whatever you deem appropriate?"

He gave me a pointed look. Apparently, he didn't have a solution to this either.

"There ought to be something we..."

"Fox! Bad news!" The female assassin cross was already in front of us before we could respond. "The Rets have declared that they want our castle for the next war."

"Calm down, Feroce. They've been antagonizing us since the Babe used that emperium. Declaring it doesn't really make much of a difference."

Barbara, nicknamed "the Babe", was the female assassin cross leading our enemy guild. The girl had been stubbornly laying siege on our territories every war, successfully taking over on a few occasions. While it was true that they posed a threat, it wasn't something we had no chance of fending off.

"It would be good if screaming in town is all she can do, but it seems that Celeste has been convinced to enter their alliance."

Ah, now that was bad news at its worst. "Well. Shit?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Feroce tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "You guys have any plans to fight that entire mob off?"

Beside me, Tetsu looked pensive. "Actually, we do." He took a notebook from his pocket. "But we're going to need a few more items specifically..."

And I have to admit; this promise of a victorious war very quickly pushed all other guild problems out of my mind.

.

* * *

The battle was fierce during the following war. Even with our preparations and the large number of guildmates present, it had not been easy fending off the group that had begun chipping away at our defense since the open war announcement was made. Several times, there had been assassin crosses that went dangerously close to our castle core; the golden Emperium.

Occasionally, I had to scream at Rito when he left his position as the Storm Gusting door guard to help the group of melee fighters, throwing his thunder spells to push away the Assassins attempting to attack Yuui. The spells, however, seemed to be pointedly ignoring the Whitesmith trying to ram his heavy cart into Syfer. I had no time to comment on this, as almost immediately I had to scream at the Lord Knight in question for allowing an Assassin Cross to sneak past him into the wizards' camp.

Thank goodness for that accurate Asura Strike from Yuui. We would have been in big trouble if the Assassin Cross had gotten to Rito.

We barely managed to hold our castle, nearing our limits when the call to end all combat was finally issued. There was a slight cheer from the group for our successful defence, after which Syfer left the castle without a word after throwing a dark look at Rito.

Rito mumbled something in response, too soft for me to hear, but the group positioned near the wizard camp turned to him with various surprised stares. Before I could walk over to them, however, Yuui shocked the room; he threw a fist into the wall beside him, the stone crumbling slightly where the metal fist-guard dug into.

"Damn you."

Before anyone could respond, the Champion pulled a Butterflywing from his bag and disappeared from the room.

.

* * *

Irritating, that so many of my guild mates were able to hide themselves so disgustingly well whenever I tried to look for them or needed to talk to them. I spent hours looking for the three antagonists of the whole escapade, finally giving up and returning, only to find Yuui sitting alone in the Guild Room, staring forlornly at his bruised hand.

"That usually happens, Yuui, when you try to punch rocks."

He looked up at my dry comment, attempting a small smile before slumping back against the wall with a sigh. "Sorry."

"It's your hand, not mine." I took off my Infiltrators and sat down beside him. He nodded uncommittedly as he moved his uninjured hand to start Healing the bruises.

"So. What crawled up all your asses?"

He winced at my crudely phrased question. "It's nothing..."

"Come on, Yuui, that's bullshit. You actually cursed. That can't be nothing. Idy is still out there trying to get used to the idea that you know how to swear."

Silence, as he stared at his boots.

"Yuui?"

"How did you and Tetsu get... together?"

"What...?" Now that was out of the blue. "Us?"

"Yeah..."

"I told him he looked gay wearing the red ribbon." I grinned. "He responded that he felt insulted being called gay by an Assassin Cross wearing pastel purple."

"..."

"Well, we go back a long way, Yuui. I knew him even before I started this guild, and we hung around each other almost all the time after. I guess it just got to the point where it seemed natural for me to drag him to the Prontera church."

"..." He sighed.

"Relationship problems?"

"I guess you could say that."

That came as a surprise. There weren't many girls in our guild. Unless...

"Shit. Tell me it isn't the Babe."

"What? No!" The champion looked so genuinely shocked by this suggestion that I was tempted to laugh at his expression.

"Well. You can tell me, if it's something I can help you with."

"It's... those two."

I looked at him expectantly.

"Rit... he told me he liked me." He fiddled with his claw, taking it off and re-equipping it. "But Syf saw." Here, he grimaced. "He punched Rit."

I winced. Syf's punches weren't something one took lightly. "He doesn't approve of it?"

The depressed champ nodded.

"He can't be homophobic. He never had a problem with Tet and me." Something wasn't tallying up, and I had a naggy suspicion that I'd missed an important clue somewhere.

"He's not homophobic..." Yuui sounded tired, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "He cornered me yesterday and told me to reject Rit." Here, he paused, looking like a lost puppy.

"Syf... he also told me that he loved me more."

.

.

.

~End. Part 1~


	2. A Guild's Troubles

**Of Guildmates and Guildleader**

_Chapter 2 - A Guild's Troubles_

_._

_._

Yuui made me promise not to tell anyone else in the guild. I questioned his course of action, but he assured me that this temporary madness would eventually fade away. I took his word for it, and left the Champion alone in the dark chamber.

In hindsight, I should have known better.

Since that day, the High Wizard and Lord Knight both refused to acknowledge each other's presence, and an entire month passed with no improvement. I had a big argument with Syfer when he insisted on being taken out of Rito's group for war; there weren't many others who could effectively keep melee opponents away from the wizards, and the High Priests were already hard-pressed keeping themselves out of danger. The verbal fight had went on until Yuui appeared and offered to replace the Lord Knight in Rito's team, at which Syfer shut up and never mentioned switching groups again.

The arguments tapered off to an end after the failed attempt at group switching, and the next few weeks were spent without any other incidents. Both Rito and Syfer's appearances in the guild room became much rarer. On a less depressing note, the two who had left to take care of their personal affairs had returned, followed by our guild's rebellious Stalker, albeit a little grumpily. I never really knew whether it was my relentless whining or his attachment to the guild that brought him back every time, but I was thankful that he was back again.

It was almost a month after Yuui mentioned their little love-triangle that all hell broke loose. Link had barged into the silent guild room shouting for me with half the guild behind him, curious about the commotion.

"What happened?" It was rare seeing the normally indifferent Stalker so worried.

He took a moment to breathe. "They're fighting in the combat room!"

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment. Link stared back, worried, and then realised that his announcement had been too brief.

"Rito and Syfer are fighting in the combat room. And they are _serious_."

Almost the whole guild had entered the room by now, the large group of people gathered attracting more guild mates to join the crowd. It took a while for the short announcement to register in everyone's mind, and as one the mob of usually elite fighters dashed towards the Kafra in charge of warps to the Combat room in a messy scramble, scaring the poor girl pretty badly in their enthusiasm for good gossip material.

.

* * *

The combat room was in chaos when I arrived with my mob of anxious guild mates. Parts of the floor were sunken and torn apart by spires of earth, the walls cracked in places where it looked like something had been thrown onto it none too gently, and certain areas ripped apart as if an edged weapon had slashed through them.

The High Wizard stood surrounded by a wall of flame, calling forth yet more of his powerful magic. He was not unhurt, however; his normally pristine robes were torn, stained with patches of dark red. A bloody gash ran across his upper thighs, a sign that the High Wizard would probably have trouble running if his opponent got into melee range.

Out of range of the storm of magic surrounding Rito, an angry Lord Knight sat astride his armoured peco. Syfer didn't seem to be faring any better than his target. His heavy armour was scorched, flammable pieces already devoured by the magical flames and half of his shield arm coloured the angry red of burnt flesh. While half of him seemed to have suffered the brunt of a volcano, the other half looked frostbitten and from what I could tell, half paralyzed too. Even his usually energetic peco peco looked exhausted, feathers in disarray and dripping wet where blasts of Storm Gust must have hit.

I briefly wondered where the missing member of this fiasco was, thinking it strange that Yuui had not rushed over to stop them as soon as possible. It was not until I heard angry and increasingly desperate shouts coming from within the cage of ice in a corner of the room that I realised what had happened; Rito had Icewalled the poor Champion in to keep him out of the ridiculous fight.

Faced with that extremely bizarre scene in front of me, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The rest of the guild turned to me when I slapped a hand over my face to stop myself from screaming in frustration, knowing that there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this mess.

"Feroce, Idy, break our poor damsel out of the ice, please." I moved towards Rito, the High Wizard still too focused on his target to see me. "Link, I want you to Confine that crazy brother of yours and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

Here, I paused. "Well, at least nothing stupider than what both of them has already done."

The Stalker gave a sigh as he sneaked around to the back of the Lord Knight, and the moment he Close Confined Syfer, I threw several stones at Rito in rapid succession. Realising what happened, the Lord Knight turned to glare at Link, but the younger of the two simply gave him a bored look in return, knowing that Syfer wouldn't be going anywhere until the Stalker decided to release him from the small red prison.

Rito, at the other end of the room, was a little more disoriented as he recovered from the stunned state that the stones had inflicted on him. Regrettably, it was the only way I could stop him long enough for me to get into closer range: large stones and Rito's head. Even that didn't work too well, as he was already casting another spell when I stopped in front of him, only stopping the ice spell at the last moment when he realised that it was me.

I stared at the sharp spike of ice a mere inch from my face, barely stopping myself from attacking him on reflex. Before he could regain his composure, I swept at the ice, breaking off the sharp end and then lunged at him, causing him to lose his balance long enough for me to restrain his casting hand. With one hand holding his wand hand in a death grip, I threw my other arm around his neck and covered his mouth, effectively silencing him. Talk about being unorthodox. I hoped he wouldn't bite.

Rito didn't get the chance to respond to my unusual attack however. There was a loud crash from the corner of the room as the icy prison crumbled under the combined attack of the two other Assassin Crosses. Yuui's menacing figure stomped out from the opening in the ice, making a bee line for the High Wizard beside me. I released my hold on the mage and backed away from the apparent target of the very angry Champion.

Everyone in the room winced when Yuui punched the man in front of him. Without a word, he stepped towards the Lord Knight and repeated the action. Link quickly dismissed the confine spell on his brother and retreated to where the bulk of the guild had gathered.

"What the hell was that about?"

The two injured men glared at each other before they both turned to glare at the Champion instead.

"..." Yuui's indignant anger deflated slightly at their displeased look. "What...?"

Syfer dismounted from his peco, sending the weary pet out of the room. Without his ride, the Lord Knight's legs gave out and he sank heavily onto the floor. "You know jolly well what this is about."

At the other end of the room the High Wizard grimaced, leaning his weight against the nearest wall. Served them right, I'd say. Pain and exhaustion had the tendency to be disregarded in the middle of a fight, only to come crashing down with double the force after the rush of adrenaline passed. They were probably feeling like shit now.

"You, Yuui. This is all about you."

He spared a look at Syfer, but the Lord Knight turned away with a grunt. "Stop pretending that nothing's changed, Yuui. Accept it or reject it. Don't pretend that it didn't happen, please."

.

* * *

By this time, the more observant members of the guild were already starting to retreat quietly from the room. The few clueless ones were dragged out by their partners, leaving only myself, Cylia, and the Stalker torn between helping his brother or high-tailing out of the volatile conflict zone.

I didn't know if the High Priestess had stayed because she was worried about their injuries or because she was the only clueless person without someone else to drag her out. I sincerely hoped it was the former. When it seemed like they wouldn't be resuming their fight, I waved Link out of the room and dragged the priestess with me to a less demolished area of the room.

If anyone asked me why I'd stayed, I would claim damage control. I'm not a nosey person, really. Believe it.

The three had not moved or spoken, but the tension in the room continued to build. Cylia grew uneasy as the silence dragged on, absent-mindedly picking at the grooves carved into her healing staff. She nearly dropped her staff in surprise when Rito's voice sliced through the suffocatingly solid atmosphere of the room.

"So?"

Silence. I admired the crack that ran vertically down the wall in front of me, splitting into a fine network near the bottom. A burn mark that looked suspiciously similar to the shape of a thief bug was etched onto the stone wall. I had progressed to counting the number of scratches on Cylia's Valkyrja Shield when the Champion finally responded.

"How do you expect me to choose?"

Our attention turned back to the conversation that both of us had been blatantly eavesdropping on.

"To choose between the two of you…"

I'd already pre-empted the tactless answer before Syfer actually said it. Still, I winced when his reply was exactly what I'd hoped it wouldn't be.

"Why not? Just sa-"

"Syf!"

Rito had probably prevented another fight with that warning, as I didn't put it past the highly-strung Champion to actually attack Syfer at this point. "Forget it, Syf. We're not in the best condition for any discussion without it turning sour."

They looked at each other.

"Go, Yuui. Go calm yourself, and I hope you forgive us. I believe Syf has realised, as I do too, how ridiculous that fight was."

Another long silence, broken by the sound of footsteps as the Champion shuffled to the exit. He paused at the door but did not turn back, before he resumed walking and left the room.

"Yes, go. Run away like you always do..." The High Wizard sighed, flopping back against the wall. "What a mess..."

"Why the hell did you stop me?"

Here, I prodded Cylia and moved towards them. Syfer glared at me, probably for my unwelcomed involvement in their little drama, but allowed the High Priestess to heal him.

"You snapping at him now aren't going to help things."

"Him not doing anything isn't going to help things either."

"We can wait. Haven't we always?"

"We started fighting because I wanted to stop -you- from confronting him, you bloody hypocrite."

The other irony of the situation didn't escape me either; this was probably their first conversation in months.

"It isn't an easy thing the both of you are asking from him..."

They glared. I returned it. Welcomed or not, as long as this entire drama was going to affect my guild, I was bloody well included by default and they weren't stopping me.

"I can understand why his indecisiveness is upsetting the two of you."

Syfer snorted. I ignored him.

"But do think about what you are asking of him. To place a value on how much he cares for the two of you, then choose the one that scores higher? Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Most of their injuries had already been healed by Cylia. I dropped a bag of potions between them for their remaining wounds and dragged the High Priestess with me towards the exit, turning back to look at the unhappy duo.

"Don't expect someone to measure love."

.

.

.

~End. Part 2~


	3. A Guildleader's Solace

**Of Guildmates and Guildleader**

_Chapter 3 - A Guildleader's Solace_

.

.

There are many who have led great guilds; huge, massive and powerful guilds. Guild leaders who swept through lands and castles with their large groups of loyal guild mates.

They are usually the ones who choose to leave the battlefield completely when their guilds finally fall. It's not that being a guild leader is a bad thing. There are times when it is fun, times when one feels damn proud of having a successful guild.

But then there are also times when a guild leader would be extremely tempted to smack all of his guild mates upside their heads, or even times when he actually does smack them.

It is a precarious relationship to maintain.

The entire guild had lapsed into a state of depression after the fight between Syfer and Rito. Yuui especially, seemed to radiate pure dismay everywhere he went. Even Idy, resident sugar-high and cheerful Assassin Cross, had started to actively keep himself out of the Champion's way.

The two antagonists of the whole drama, however, seemed to have undergone a radical change. As seldom as I saw Yuui hanging around either of them nowadays, Rito and Syfer were almost never seen without each other nearby. Their attitude towards each other contrasted so greatly with their behaviour for the past few months that I even convinced myself that I was simply thinking too deeply about this whole mess and that it was good that at least two of them had returned to their old friendship.

That illusion was rudely shattered when I accidentally walked in on an interesting scene in the corner of the guild room. They must not have expected anyone, as everyone else had tagged along with Ruul as he made the trip to Yuno for his blessing from the Valkyrie. My early return to the guild house due to a sudden request for a meeting from one of our ally guilds had been an unexpected change in my schedule.

There was some mumbling, a few guilty looks, followed by several disgruntled curses as the three of us stared at each other.

"What... The hell are you two thinking?" The migraine that had been plaguing my head constantly since their fight was starting to get worse.

There was a short span of silence as they continued to stare at me.

"Right. I forgot. You two don't even think."

Syfer bristled slightly at my insult, but Rito placed a hand on his shoulder and the Lord Knight held back his retort to my statement.

"Tell me this is not some kind of stupid plot to goad Yuui into whatever you want from him."

They did not desist staring, but Rito gave a slight shake of his head. I said nothing after that, leaving the two of them alone in a guild room that seemed to have gotten colder after I had stepped in.

It is a precarious relationship to maintain.

.

* * *

The conference with our ally guilds took up the majority of my day. When I returned to the guild house, the entire guild was already there with our newly promoted High Wizard, half drunk and giggling at Idy's antics. Ruul turned and waved lopsidedly at me when I walked past, and I returned the gesture. The poor boy then got himself dragged back into the mess of drunken guild mates where he was being showered with new magical equipment and more alcohol.

Feeling both physically and mentally worn out, I declined the invitation for me to join the party and made a beeline for my private chambers. What I found was not my blessedly empty room, but one sober Tetsu leaning against my room door.

"Hey."

I ignored the High Priest and went for the door handle. Pushing forcefully at the door, I dislodged him from his position and walked into my room, but he followed me in before I could shut the door in his face.

"Something happened?"

He said it like a statement instead of a question. I ignored him, moving around the room collecting clothes and a few other items. My partner leaned against the writing desk, his gaze following my trek across the room, which ended with the bathroom door slamming shut and stopping his visual stalking.

The man was still sitting at my desk when I left the bathroom after my prolonged attempt at drowning myself in the showers.

Silence, followed by a sigh. "You could try talking to them..."

"Two of them are being idiots and the third one is in denial."

"And what do you think would be the best resolution to this whole mess?"

"If they would just screw their bloody insecurities and shack up already."

Tetsu raised a brow at that. "And have you tried to convince them?"

"Like that would work."

"Well, you know how I deal with people. If you can't convince them, you confuse them."

"They are already doing a damn good job of confusing themselves."

"And if you can't confuse them... coerce them."

"..."

"You will probably have more than half the guild on your side if you try that anyway."

A plan was swiftly forming in my mind. "Tet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

.

* * *

Cylia followed close behind me as I stomped down the dark corridors of the forbidden realms. "Fox... Are you sure about this?"

"Do you _want_ to spend another day staring at Yuui walking around with his 20 yard radial depression-zone?"

"...but..."

"Not to mention what would happen if Yuui found out what his two depressed suitors have been doing while he was off on his little morality crisis."

"..."

We stopped at the end of the path, halted by the closed doors. The doorbell echoed badly when I pressed it. For a while there was no response, and I pressed the doorbell once more, after which the door slammed open, nearly into my face.

"I'm here, I'm here. Can't you guys learn to wait a little, jeese."

A petite woman stepped out from the door, mock glaring at us. Ryssa, one of the world masters (read: gods from above), happened to be on friendly terms with our guild. After the little chat with Tetsu, I had dragged Cylia with me on our little quest to obtain some "divine intervention" for the current guild love triangle.

We gave Ryssa a summarised story of the whole incident. A good second half of the day was spent amidst a flurry of devious plotting and shrewd planning.

.

* * *

"_Yuui?_"

"_...?_"

"_Mind helping Cylia and me with something?_"

"_...Ok._"

"_Cylia has a warp opened in the guild room._"

He teleported into the tiny room, closely followed by Cylia.

"Eh? Where is this place?"

A shallow cut, and the poison was already acting before he could react.

"Wha...t...?"

While we waited beside the paralyzed Champion, I searched through his bag and removed all the Butterfly Wings I found. Barely a minute later another form warped in, carrying an unconscious body.

"The Sandman trap is pretty fun..." The Stalker dumped his sleeping brother unceremoniously beside the helpless Champion. "Maybe I should keep it Plagiarized for fun."

"Where is Rito?"

"_Sorry Fox, had some problems. He sensed something amiss and nearly got away._"

"_How long will you be delayed?_"

"_Not at all. We just got him._"

Two more appeared in the crowded room, carrying a struggling High Wizard between them. He caught sight of the two incapacitated forms beside me, after which he stared at me in disbelief.

"Hi Rito."

He mouthed something vulgar as he glared. A silenced Wizard was a useless Wizard, after all.

"So. All of us are getting tired of the little drama fest the three of you are putting up around here." Once again he mouthed a soundless reply, which only served to amuse a few of the guild mates in the room. "And thus you find yourself in this current situation."

"We had special help, you know. Restricted room, magically locked. And no, you can't use magic in here." I took the Butterfly Wings out of his bag and waved it at him. "And I'm taking these."

Link had opted to take the whole of Syfer's bag with him, not bothering to sort through the items for the Butterfly Wings. Rito renewed his struggling as the guild mates in the room stepped into Cylia's warp portal one by one.

Idy and Borny dumped their charge onto the ground and swiftly warped out of the room, leaving me to stare down the irate High Wizard.

"Good bye, Rito. And maybe, good luck."

And when I teleported back into the guild room, Ryssa was there with the rest, laughing as she threw me a chain with three golden rings.

.

.

.

~End. Part 3~

* * *

A.N: It had always been my biggest regret that game mechanics do not allow us to forcefully marry the three jokers of my guild to each other. I have therefor endeavored to marry them off in this story :3


	4. Omake

**Of Guildmates and Guildleader**

_Omake - Where Yuui gets some_

.

.

"Where the hell are those three? WOE is almost starting."

"Saw them in the guild room a few minutes ago..."

_"GUYS GET YOUR LAZY ASSES INTO THE EMP ROOM NOW."_

The signal for the start of the two hours war was fired just as Idy rushed in to join the rest.

_"Damnit! Rito, Syfer, Yuui get the &*#$ into the emp room now!"_

A lone Assassin Cross from Rets tried to sneak to the emperium, but one of the High Priests caught a glimpse of him. A small fight broke out and the enemy was taken down.

"Fox, the Celests are outside the emp room already."

"What the hell..."

_"GUYS!"_

A small group of five tried to break in, and two of them managed to get past Ruul's stormgust. Both went down before they reached the emperium, but Borny had gone down with them.

"How many more are there outside?"

One of the priests stepped out and returned with an injured leg. "About fifteen Celests and Rets."

"Ok that's it, I'm calling."

_"Recall in 3!"_

Suddenly, there was absolute silence. The mass summoning has been successful, but brought in more than just Borny the priest. "Uh... um..."

There was a noise at the room entrance and I turned just in time to see a Rets' hunter jaw-drop and faint near the door.

More staring.

The next sound we heard was that of an incoming teleport, and the one who appeared this time was the leader of Rune Midgard himself.

"Someone filed a complaint against this guild for indecent acts. May I inquire as to what happened?"

"Oh... Hi Mell. Sorry about that. It was kind of an accident, actually... It won't happe... Mell? ... Mell?"

"..."

"... Is he ok?"

"I think he died from shock."

"..."

"We just shocked the head GM to death?"

"Looks like we just found the path to world domination; Show them Yuui threesome."

.

.

~Owari~


End file.
